<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coeurls, Coeurls, Coeurls by Shiary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807016">Coeurls, Coeurls, Coeurls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/pseuds/Shiary'>Shiary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crowe Altius Lives, Found Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Nyx is oblivious to lucian celebrations, Tags to be added as NyxAppreciationWeek continues, food truck au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/pseuds/Shiary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The drabbles for Nyx Ulric Appreciation week 2020<br/>Day 1: Wanderlust (Nyx &amp; Pelna &amp; Crowe &amp; Libs)<br/>Day 2: Crossing borders (Nyx &amp; Crowe, canon divergence)<br/>Day 3: Culture Shock (Nyx/Noct, found family)<br/>Day 4: Boat, train, or car (Hero Nyx)<br/>Day 5: Adventures abroad (Day 1 au continuation, Nyx/Noct)<br/>Day 6: Desperate measures (Nyx/Drautos, Hurt/comfort, T+)<br/>Day 7: Coming Home (Nyx &amp; glaives, war is over)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric, Titus Drautos | Glauca/Nyx Ulric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Silver Coeurl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nyx whistled as he opened the back of their food truck and stepped in. "Got the spices Libs!" He stepped into the sweltering area and shook the bag in his hand. "Where do you want them?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Give them here." Crowe chimed as she grabbed the bag. She dove into it, searching among the bags for the ones she needed before tossing the rest to Pelna. "Yes! They had fresh cilantro!" Crowe grinned widely as she returned to her part of the truck and started mixing up her spices in a large pestle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx rolled his eyes as he stepped past her to go help Libertus. Their food truck </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Silver Coeurl </span>
  </em>
  <span>was stationed at Lestallum for the weekend. They had needed to restock before continuing on to Accordo so arriving in the meteor city on the weekend of its biggest outdoor market was perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It gave them the opportunity to test out new recipes before adding them to the menu. Libs had set up three pages worth of possible items and had frantically started prep for the weekend. Most of the entrees, in small taste tester portions, were ready to go. All that remained was the appetizers- clam with Crowe's new sauce, mini fish and cheese tacos, and behemoth bites- and the three desserts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pelna finished putting away the rest of what Nyx had bought and returned to carefully writing the menu on their display board. "By the way Nyx, did you update the kwetter as to our current location?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx nodded as he pried the clams open one by one. "Yup! And added our next location too." He paused for a moment before he added, "We should head to the lookout before opening up. Selena asked for a picture of all of us with the meteor and Titan as the background."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Libs chuckled, "Still jealous she couldn't come with us?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx groaned playfully, "You know it. She keeps talking about spending her break with us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh good, she'd be useful in the kitchen compared to a certain someone…" Crowe grinned mischievously as she crammed her neck to look at Pelna and his bandaged fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pelna threw the chalk in retaliation and laughed as it hit Crowe on the forehead. Nyx laughed as he shook his head and bent forwards to dodge Crowe's revenge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the chaos, Nyx found himself happy. To be wandering the length and breath of Eos at their own pace. Working with his friends, his family, as they tested out new recipes and gathered the fund to open their own place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pelna, with his steady mind and deft ability with numbers, kept them afloat and thriving. Crowe, with her wild and joyful personality, attracted customers with a smile and laugh. Libs, steady hands and quick temper, held mastery of the kitchen. And Nyx kept them alive and healthy as he flitted from one to the other as needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wouldn't trade this for all the gill in Eos.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Coeurl of Fire and Lightning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 2: Crossing borders</p><p>Nyx followed his instinct and goes with Crowe to fecth Princess Lunafreya.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The floating mountains and endless forest were a sight to behold. It was so different from Galahd or Lucis that Nyx stopped short as the view was revealed to them. By his side, Crowe did the same, a low whistle emerging from her as she devoured the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn. No wonder people travel for weeks to come here. It's gorgeous!" Crowe lifted her phone and took a few pictures. She couldn't send them to Libs or Pelna but she wanted to be able to show them this sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two glaives took a few more moments to admire and take in the enchanted feel of Tenebrae before returning to their mission. The Fenestala Mansion was barely visible atop one of the floating islands. There they would find Princess Lunafreya waiting for them if their info was correct.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Considered the assassination attempt in Duscae, Nyx was warry of relying solely on that presumption. If he hadn't noticed the van… Nyx shook his head to refocus on what they needed to do. Crowe wasn't as good as Libs with the invisibility spell but it would give them some cover as they climbed up to their destination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guards around the mansion were mostly MTs but as soon as they passed into the grounds of the mansion proper, the only guards were human and garbed in the blue and silver of the Nox Fleuret. Between the two of them they slipped past all of the guards without raising any suspicions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finding the princess proved easy as a white dog trotted up to them as they entered the mansion and showed them the way. The princess was clearly waiting for them as she rose, fully dressed under the covers of her bed, with a bag in hand. "You must be the glaives King Regis sent." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed your Highness. Do you have everything you need?" Crowe asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes but please call me Luna." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx grinned at that. The princess was not what he'd expected but he had a feeling he might end up enjoying the return trip to Insomnia. With a bow, Nyx motioned for her to follow him as the trio quietly left the mansion as they had arrived.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for the kudos! Please leave a comment, prompt or kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A family of coeurls stick together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 3: Culture shock</p><p>Noctis invited Nyx over for a special occasion. Nyx is nervous since he has no idea what the occasion is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nyx shifted his weight from one foot to the other uneasily. Noctis had invited him to spend the evening at his apartment for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>special occasion</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He had no idea what the special occasion was - and no, despite Libs teasing, Nyx didn't think it was some kind of romantic occasion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew there was some kind of occasion happening over the weekend since every lucian in the city were oddly excited, but he had no idea what that occasion was. Nyx could only hope that it didn't involve gifts or a special gesture. Because if it was…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ya. Nyx had no idea what was going on and he didn't want to cause trouble by asking anyone who might know about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the Friday after his shift, Nyx bid his friends good bye and turned towards Noctis' apartment. The walk wasn't long and Nyx soon found himself knocking on his boyfriend's door. He didn't know what to expect from the evening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx certainly didn't expect the King to be the one opening the door. "Ah Nyx! I'm very glad you could join us. Come in, come in." He stepped aside and motioned for Nyx to pass by him. Nyx stood paralyzed for a moment before Noctis’ voice snapped him out of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nyx! Come on! We were just waiting for you!” Noctis bounded over, grabbed Nyx’s arm and pulled him into the apartment with excitement. Nyx was pulled into something quite different from his last visit to Noctis’ home outside of the Citadel. The furniture had all been pushed and piled along the walls, leaving plenty of space for the multitude of coussins, blankets, and large plushies that now covered the entirety of the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis smiled at him from beside a table full of junk food, drinks and things that had too much sugar to count as food. Not far, Prompto grinned and lifted his camera to take several pictures. Gladio was talking with his father, Lord Amicitia, while a young girl that Nyx didn’t recognize was chatting with the Marshall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx was feeling very much out of place. Noctis didn’t give him any time to get anxious as he dragged Nyx over to the food laden table. “Here. Try this, Crowe recommended it when I asked her for some good Galahdian ale.” Noctis grinned as he thrust a cold glass bottle into his hands. “Oh right! I don’t think  you’ve met Iris yet.” He glanced over at Nyx for confirmation and took the startled and confused look as a yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” Nyx resisted Noctis’ pull towards the girl as he found his head swimming with confused and half formed thoughts. “i love you dearly princeling but, and I mean this in the most respectful way. But what the fuck is going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis looked surprised, his nose scrunching up adorably as he tilted his head sideways. “You don’t know what weekend this is?” Nyx shook his head. Noctis’ mouth fell open in surprise for a moment before he snapped it shut and explained. “It’s Family weekend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Family weekend?” The words meant little to Nyx. Was it some kind of celebration of ancestors? Or a celebration of living family? But if so then why was he here?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis frowned as Nyx tried to figure out what Noctis had meant. In the end, it was King Regis who came to the rescue. “This is an annual holiday. It used to be a single day of celebration but The Just saw that a single day did not allow many families to get together properly, and even forced some to choose between their families unfairly. He declared that a full weekend was to be made into a holiday, and instituted a law ensuring that all those who wished it could get paid time off to see their families without being penalized for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That explained why the King was there. Even why Lord Amicitia, Gladiolus, Ignis and Iris were there but… Why was Nyx invited into something so important? A finger poked Nyx between the brows. Noct smiled gently, clearly seeing Nyx was still confused, and said. “Family isn’t just blood or adoption Silly.” He rose to his toes and pressed a gentle kiss on Nyx’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx finally figured it out. “I’m..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Part of our family?” King Regis wrapped an arm around Nyx’s shoulders, clearly amused by the antics of his future-son-in-law. “Of course. Now come on and drink! We have quite the evening planned!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you again for all the kudos and comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Coeurl Claws</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 4: Boat, train, or car (Hero Nyx &amp; young!Noctis)<br/>It had been a last minute change in the schedule. A punishment for Nyx after his prank that went just a little too well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a last minute change in the schedule. A punishment for Nyx after his prank that went just a little too well. But as Nyx scooped up the young prince in one arm and warped away from the Ifrit-damned </span>
  <em>
    <span>MARILITH</span>
  </em>
  <span> that was attacking the convoy, a small part of him wondered if Drautos had known about the attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A worry for after he survived, Nyx firmly decided. He had better things to worry about with a crying child on one shoulder and a daemon apparently dead set on pursuing him. Nyx warped time and time again, keeping just ahead of the duel-wielding daemon as he plunged into the marginal safety of the forest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn. Damn. Damn! Where were Crowe and Libs when he needed them? Nyx had a good grasp on lightning magic and warping but he’d yet to master anything else well enough to deal with a marilith in a very flammable forest. Shit! Nyx glanced down at the prince, lips pressed together to keep quiet and tears streaming down his cheeks, and knew he was going to have to do something very reckless and soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx glanced around frantically as he searched for something, anything! that could give him an opportunity to kill their pursuer. There! A group of thick trees that seemed strong enough for what Nyx was going to do. Nyx tightened his grip on Prince Noctis, muttering under his breath, “Hold on tight Prince Noctis.” Just as he aimed his kukris and warped after it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ground was uneven, more than what Nyx had expected. Getting his balance back cost him a few precious seconds before Nyx could swing the prince down safely and twist back to face the marilith. “Yes!” Nyx couldn’t help the cry that left his mouth as he saw his plan had worked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The marilith had been so focused on getting to its prey that it had lunged straight into the small gathering of thick trees. It was now stuck in between them, angry screeches leaving it as it swung its free hand wildly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx bit off a swear as he gently guided prince Noctis back a few steps. If he strained his hearing past the hissing, ominous cracks of trees, and his own thundering heart beat; Nyx could hear shouts that he could only hope came from the crownguard back up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>CRACK</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trees wouldn’t be able to hold the marilith’s weight for much longer. Nyx glanced down to the prince and weighed his options. Running away or taking it down? Prince Noctis looked up at his protector, fear shining clearly in his eyes mixed in with… Nyx sighed and tightened his grip on his kukri. That look in the kid’s eyes. It was the same look Selena used to have when he came back from a hunt with enough food for the village.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Admiration and utter confidence in Nyx.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was only one thing he could do now. “Prince Noctis? I need you to take a couple of steps back.” He felt more than saw the nod against his side before the prince let go of his shirt and backed off. Right. Time to kill a marilith.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was easier than expected. Nyx simply timed his warp between the wild swings of its unpinned arm so he landed on the daemon’s back. A burst of lightning at close range kept it still for Nyx to slide his kukris across its neck. Then he merely warped back to the prince, picked him back up and watched as the daemon’s corpse bubbled away into that odd miasma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That...That was so cool!!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah shit. The King was going to kill him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Second Silver Coeurl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 5: Adventures abroad<br/>Continuation of the day 1 au.<br/>The Silver Coeurl crew find themselves in Altissia right in time for 2 events. The 50th Eos Peace-conference and the annual Food Truck Festival.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Their timing couldn’t have been more perfect - which made Nyx glance sharply at Pelna, who promptly looked away - as they had arrived in Altissia for two major events. One being the 50th peace conference of Eos, which meant all the royal families and leaders from across Eos were in Altissia for a week. And two, a Food Truck of Eos festival with several prizes that would be of great help to the Silver Coeurl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx shook his head as he listened to Libertus and Crowe argue about where to park the Silver Coeurl for the festival. Turning his attention to the list of registered food trucks, Nyx decided to take some time to check out the competition. Who knows maybe he’d be able to make it into a date with…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nyx!” Speak of the devil. Nyx half turned with a smile, and braced himself against the coming hug. “I can’t believe you’re here!” Noctis, prince of Lucis and part-time human cat, said as he nuzzled against Nyx’s side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx chuckled as he brought his hand up to mess with Noctis’ hair. “I’m fairly sure we have Pelna to thank for that.” Pelna, the schemer that he was, gave a grin and exagerated bow before going to join in the argument.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Ignis hummed as he stepped into view with Gladiolus and Prompto on either side. Prompto had his camera up and was snapping pictures left and right. Nyx grinned and waved a greeting for exactly 2 seconds before Noctis reached out, grabbed his hand, and brought it back to continue the petting. Nyx laughed but obliged with a fond smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So…. I don’t have to be at the conference until this evening,” Noctis batted Nyx’s hand away and turned to face him properly. Nyx smiled, “and I figured we could spend some time together?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx pretended to think about it for a few seconds, enjoying Noctis’ puppy eyes gaze and how cute his boyfriend looked when he was shyly asking for something, before he shouted over his shoulder at his friends. “I’m heading out for a couple of hours. Call me if, and only if! There’s something important!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Libertus groaned and shouted back, “Fine! Go spend some time with your boytoy but we keep Ignis to replace you!” Ignis gave Libertus an unimpressed look at the demand but he gave a nod towards Noctis. Nyx saw a small smile as Ignis turned away and rolled his eyes. Ignis enjoyed cooking and had helped the Silver Coeurl crew with tips on doing prep efficiently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no way to avoid having Gladio and Prompto shadow them since Noctis was a prince in a foreign nation. Nyx was just going to have to work hard to keep Noctis’ attention on him. He glanced down at Noct and smiled fondly. That wouldn’t be an issue at all.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Captured Coeurl (Nyx/Drautos, hurt/comfort)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 6: Desperate measures (Nyx/Drautos, hurt/comfort)<br/>Nyx was captured by General Glauca and brought to Niflheim for interrogation. Time is ticking down on the Hero.<br/>(Warning: aftermath of torture and non-graphic description of injuries)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for this drabble<br/>Aftermath of torture, non-graphic description of injuries</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nyx woke up slowly, his body sore and aching from the sadistic pleasure of that thrice-damned General Glauca. Him passing out seemed to have put a stop to the General’s torture but Nyx knew it was only a matter of time before it started up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mouth was filled with the dry iron taste of blood. His nose felt broken and he could feel the blood dripping drop by drop from it. There was a whining noise in his ears and Nyx was quite certain he had some kind of concussion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was a dead man and it was just a matter of time before Nyx was killed. He couldn’t expect a rescue either as he knew he was being held in the classified laboratory responsible for Niflheim’s MT program. General Glauca had taken great pleasure in dangling that knowledge in front of Nyx.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heavy footsteps approaching. Voices speaking in front of the door. Nyx snarled as the door opened to reveal his torturer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve woken up. Good.” General Glauca said emotionlessly, motioning for the MTs accompanying him to do something. Nyx tensed up as both MTs approached him quickly. One of them reached up to release the hook holding Nyx’s chained hands above his head while the other held him by the arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx’s legs almost collapsed as he was freed from the hook but he managed to stiffen his legs enough to hold his weight. He wouldn’t give Glauca the pleasure of seeing him on his knees. Nyx straightened as best he could and leveled a glare towards the man. Despite the helmet obscuring his face, Nyx had the impression Glauca was pleased for some reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if that man was pleased about something then Nyx would not be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without a word, Nyx’s other arm was grabbed by the first MT and he was unceremoniously frog-marched past the General and into the cold corridors. Was this an opportunity to escape? As though he knew of Nyx’s thought, Glauca half turned to look at him, one hand opening and closing as though ready to react.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx gritted his teeth, doing his best to ignore the pain from his various injuries and kept watch for an opportunity to escape. At best, he might manage the impossible. At worst, he’d force the bastards to kill him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of walking through equally cold and nearly identical corridors, Nyx started to wonder where he was being led to. Going by the increasing cold and the decrease in people, their little group seemed to be moving towards the exit of the laboratory. But why? Was Nyx being sent somewhere else?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t figure out what Glauca might be planning but no matter what, Nyx vowed to try to escape at the first opportunity, consequences be damned. It didn’t take long before the group were in a large hanger. Several airships were docked in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glauca stopped for a moment, his head turned from side to side as though searching for something before he pointed at one of the airships. “Bring him to that one.” The gravelly distorted voice declared and the MTs obeyed, turning towards the chosen airship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pain was getting harder and harder to ignore as Nyx felt the blood loss and lack of actual non-comatose rest. He lost several minutes to a black out, re-emerging just as he was dragged into the airship. As his sight returned, he swore he saw a second Glauca come out of another airship. But that was impossible right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Imposter!” The second Glauca roared. “MTS active verification protocol alpha-3! Kill him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One moment Nyx was being held by the two MTs. The next, he collapsed to the cold metallic floor of the airship. The harsh sound of metal hitting metal was the only clue of what had happened as the Glauca that had brought him out threw a familiar looking flask into the hanger bay before slamming a gloved hand on a button by the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx couldn’t make heads or tails of what was happening. Was his concussion worse than he thought? Had the torture caused brain damage? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx barely registered footsteps passing him by as he struggled to get back on his feet. A deep rumbling followed by a sharp upward movement knocked him back to the ground and sent a new wave of pain throughout his body. Sharp rapid ringing noises sent even more pain shooting through his head as Nyx caught his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another black out of unknown length left Nyx even more disoriented than before. Then came the sudden and odd realization that he wasn’t in as much pain as before. He was exhausted and sore and… his hands were free? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You awake Nyx?” That was… Captain Drautos? Why was he in Niflheim? “Here, try to drink this. It's another elixir.” Hands lifted his upper body up slightly, the pressure turning steady against his back as something cool and minty was pressed to his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the Captain right? That meant it was safe to drink right? Liquid flowed into his mouth before Nyx could open his eyes or come to a decision, forcing Nyx to drink before it could suffocate him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was definitely an elixir as the remaining pain faded quickly, leaving only complete exhaustion and soreness behind. Carefully, Nyx opened his eyes, wincing as light blinded him for a moment before he was able to focus on the figure holding him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cap...tain?” His throat still felt raw and his mouth dry but Nyx ignored it as he faced the odd sight of his captain (and occasional lover) staring at him while wearing the demonic armor of General Glauca.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drautos smiled softly, his shoulders dropping in relief as Nyx spoke. “Ya, it’s me Nyx. We’re on our way to Insomnia. Do you need another elixir?” Nyx gave a tentative shake of his head, still confused as to what in Ramuh’s name had happened. Drautos seemed to understand his confusion as he spoke again, “Long story short, Glauca is my twin and I was able to find a prototype of his armor years ago. Get some more rest, it’ll be a couple of hours before we get to Lucis.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx wanted to ask questions, to demand answers but already his eyes were closing on his own. He thought he heard Drautos chuckle but the feeling of something soft, warm and comfortable took over his thoughts as he fell into Carbuncle’s embrace.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for all the comments and kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Homely Coeurl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 7: Going home (Nyx&amp;glaives, friends and family)<br/>The war is over. Time for the Galahdian community to return home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a long time coming. Nyx felt restless as he paced the deck, watching the horizon intently. The fog that rested on the ocean made the time tick by slowly. Nyx could hear the murmurs of his friends, of his fellow glaives, around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dawn tinged the fog with earthy tones and promised heat for the day to come. Nyx looked into the fog, a frown placed firmly on his face as he stared outwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Glaring at the fog won't make the boat go any faster." A hand slapped him on the back as Libs stepped up beside him. "Relax Nyx. Galahd isn’t going anywhere. The war’s done and King Regis is footing the bill for the next 5 years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx knew that. He’d been at the debrief with the rest of the glaives for the King’s announcement. He’d been one of the first to negotiate the terms of repayment and compensation caused by Lucis’ limited response to the invasion. Nyx had watched as the King argued with his council only to make it an official royal order when the suck-up nobles hadn’t wanted to face the debt they owed the glaives, and in particuliar Galahd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew it and yet… There was that voice in the back of his head whispering that this was a lie. That the King’s promise meant nothing. That Niflheim hadn’t actually withdrawn from all territories outside their official borders. Nyx wasn’t going to be able to relax until he’d stepped foot on the sandy beaches of his home, and seen the help promised be there waiting for the glaives directive on how to rebuild Galahd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to Libertus, his mouth opening with the intent to tell his friend exactly that, when the first crack of thunder echoed over the ocean and pierced through the fog. A fog that quickly disappeared as winds grew stronger and the waves wilder. A fog that swirled up into the clouds above until both it, the clouds and the storm, merged together to form Ramuh’s familiar shape above the boats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx stared, open mouthed, at the appearance of Galahd’s patron. Because of this, he tasted the first raindrop as the rain started. It tasted like home. Nyx closed his mouth, closed his eyes and tilted his head back. The rain grew heavy, pounding every inch of what stood below its clouds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heavy enough to feel comfortable. Warm enough to feel safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx took a deep breath in then opened his eyes. There, in front of him, stood his home island. On its beaches, people waved and laughed and danced and sung to welcome Galahd’s wayward children back home once more. And in front of the crowd was Aliane Ulric, her piercing gaze meeting Nyx’s even over the distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx let go of his breath, and with it all the tension, the fears, and worries he’d held. Nyx Ulric, Hero of Lucis, Chosen Speaker of Galahd by vote and merit; was home at last.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Third Silver Coeurl (food truck au, Nyx/Noct)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 8: Free<br/>How did the Silver Coeurl group start up?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>By popular request :) More of the Food Truck au.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a silly idea bantered around while drunk. Libertus had been bemoaning the loss of their bar, reminiscing on all the dishes he used to make. Nyx had been reminded of his bar, with many home-brews and still-in-progress concoctions. Pelna had made a comment about seeing second-hand trucks being sold for a couple of hundred gills and that a food truck would let them travel and work at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Crowe had apparently been recording their conversation because less than a week after it, she showed up at their apartment with a beat up truck and a large grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What in Ramuh's name is this?" Libertus growled as he stomped down the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowe grinned at him and tossed a set of keys at him. "Our food truck… well once we get it back into shape and fitted."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Food truck?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowe rolled her eyes and took out her phone to play the conversation, clearly enjoying the surprised looks on the guys. Once it was over, Crowe snapped the back door open and said. "Well? Let's get started boys." Nyx shared a look with Pelna, ignoring Libertus glaring at their sister, before he shrugged and climbed into the truck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The news spread quickly among the Galahdian district and Nyx soon found himself being shown how to fix a loose spark plug, a toaster oven, and three different types of flat top ovens. Blacksmiths offered their services to turn second hand knifes into first class cooking tools. Children made a game out of searching and bringing back useful stuff from their homes and school. Every elder of the district pulled Libertus aside to give him some recipe or another for their use.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowe managed to wrangle an auction for the food truck’s name, with the money going straight into painting the damn thing properly. Nyx had lost his shit when the winner turned out to be a grinning Noctis and an equally amused Ignis. “Really?” Nyx sighed as he watched his boyfriend putting a full 10 thousand gills in Crowe’s eager hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis smiled, deliberately ignoring the look Nyx was giving him. “What? Can’t I support a valuable local initiative? It’s a small chunk of the monthly budget after all.” Noctis shrugged as he left Crowe and Pelna already planning how to use the money in order to snuggle up against Nyx.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx sighed but he couldn’t resist the warmth of Noctis so he slung an arm over Noctis’ and tugged him closer. “So what name did you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noct hummed thoughtfully, “Actually Ignis gets to name your truck.” He jerked his chin towards his advisor, “See? He’s already talking with Libertus about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx snorted. “At least it’ll be a tasteful name then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I can name things tastefully!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx raised a brow. “Really? Mister name a black cat Blacky, and a white one Snow. Not to men…” Noctis drove a sharp elbow into Nyx’s gut, gutting off whatever he’d meant to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you never to talk about it!” Noctis hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Talk about what?” Ignis asked with a rather forceful tone. “And what was this about cats?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx sent a quick prayer to Ramuh before he grabbed Noctis by the waist and RAN.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NOCTIS!!!!!” Nyx was not dealing with a pissed off Ignis today.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Please leave me comments, kudos and prompts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>